Stinkfly
Stinkfly, briefly known as Stinkifly, is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. History 'Background' ]] Stinkfly's DNA was obtained and unlocked prior to the original series. 'Original series' In Game Over, Stinkfly, along with all the other aliens, was lost upon entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after escaping. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Stinkfly, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Stinkfly, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance Stinkfly is an insectoid alien with four insect-like legs and two arms with hands with three clawed fingers. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his head. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. 'Ben as Stinkfly' 'Original series' Stinkfly wears white clothing with black lines across it with black clothing over his head and black gloves. He wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his face. '4 year old (Stinkifly)' Stinkifly is much smaller and compact than his 10 year old, but has larger eyes in proportion to his body and having black pupils. Stinkfly (original series).png|Stinkfly in the original series Stinkfly (original series; 4 years old).png|Stinkfly, as Stinkifly, in Don't Drink the Water Stinkfly (original series; Destroy All Aliens).png|Stinkfly in Destroy All Aliens 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' '16 year old' Stinkfly's eyes have turned green and he no longer wears gloves. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. '10 year old' Stinkfly looks exactly like his 16 year old self, except he has the prototype Omnitrix symbol is on his face and he lacks the Ultimatrix symbol. Stinkfly (Ultimate Alien).PNG|Stinkfly in the Ultimate Alien intro Stinkfly (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).png|10 year old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '16 year old' Stinkfly has bigger wings and his clothes have turned green and only reach to his forehead. He has lighter skin and he has bigger eyes and pupils, and his body and tail are bigger. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. '11 year old' Stinkfly looks just like his 16 year old self, except his clothing is white instead of green. 'Kevin as Stinkfly' Kevin as Stinkfly looks just like Ben as Stinkfly in the original series, but is darker in color and lacks the Omnitrix symbol. Stinkfly (Omniverse).png|Stinkfly in Omniverse Stinkfly (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Stinkfly in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Stinkfly can release high pressured streams of slime from the pollen ducts inside his eye stalks and mouth. These liquids can be a flammable toxin, immobilizing adhesive, runny liquid or thick slime, enough for him to swing from it by his mouth and suck it back in. Stinkfly possesses wings that allow quick and agile flight. Stinkfly's black tail is sharp enough to tear through steel near effortlessly. Stinkfly is quite strong, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. He could even still fly while Vilgax was hanging on his tail. Stinkfly can move his eyestalks around freely, giving him 360° vision. In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly (Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation. It is unknown if older Stinkfly can do this. Weaknesses Stinkfly can't fly if too much water gets on his wings. Stinkfly is a poor swimmer due to his legs being useless for swimming due to their small surface area, leaving him only able to swim with his hands. While Stinkfly can carry passengers, he admits that he isn't used to it and is much slower at flying while doing so. Stinkfly gives off a strong, unpleasant odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Stinkfly's slime can be neutralized by Buglizard's fog. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Lepidopterrans Category:Characters with Slime Projection Category:Characters with Herbicide Projection Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with 360° Vision Category:Characters with Sharp Tail Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Speed Category:Omnitrix symbol on the face Category:Omnitrix symbol on the forehead Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Alternate Versions of Stinkfly